A conventional water filtering device filters water from top to bottom or from outside to inside by two to five layers of filtering. Filtering particles are used to filter the water and cooperated with resin which might be slightly dissolved and stock the filtering net so that the volume of filtered water becomes smaller after a period of time of use.
The present invention intends to provide an improved water filtering device which includes two spaces and one which is filed with filtering particles, the water has to fill the two spaces before it flows into the outlet. By this way, the volume of the filtered water can be kept at a controllable level.